halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mgalekgolo
The MgalekgoloBestiarum (Ophis congregatio, meaning "serpent union"HBO Forums) are a unique gestalt of smaller creatures known as Lekgolo, which are tiny, orange, worm-like creatures that group together to geometrically increase their intelligence, strength, and maneuverability. Humans call the Mgalekgolo Hunters. During and after the Great Schism there was a division within the species, some aligning with the Covenant Separatists and others remaining with the Covenant Loyalists. Background When the Mgalekgolo home world of Te was discovered by the Covenant, intent on mining its riches, they faced, instead, heavy resistance from what the humans know as "Hunters". Their physiology gave them a tremendous and unexpected advantage in combat, not only hampering, but even halting, the Covenant's advance and killing an Arbiter. The Covenant were further infuriated by the Lekgolo's destruction of Forerunner artifacts during the Mgalekgolo's routine feedings.Halo: Contact Harvest In ground combat campaigns they were mostly victorious, despite the valiant effort of the Sangheili. The Covenant was forced to rely on orbital bombardment, a strategy against which the Mgalekgolo had little-to-no defense. Thus, to save themselves from extinction, their only choice was to agree to join the Covenant. This later came to be known as the Taming of the Hunters. Terms for their induction into the Covenant were eventually met, despite communication difficulties (which hampered the process). In their agreement to join with the Covenant, the Lekgolo worms, which fed on specific minerals, were consigned to investigate the Forerunner Dreadnought that resided in High Charity and help uncover its inner workings. Their price for this trade was access to space-travel technologies and exploration of the Covenant space lanes. When a single colony of Mgalekgolo becomes too big, the colony will divide in half to create two independent Mgalekgolo colonies. These colonies will share an extremely close and mysterious bond, referred to only as being "bond brothers", or "mates".Halo: The Flood The armor and Assault Cannons used by the Mgalekgolo were given to them by the Sangheili after the former joined the Covenant. Mgalekgolo that have split into "bond brothers" are recognized by spiked appendages that rise from their shoulders, which means that they are bonded to another Mgalekgolo.Halo: Contact Harvest Bonded Mgalekgolo colonies are dropped into battle together by the Covenant, as the Spartans learned: where you find a Hunter, there is another close by. If one of the bonded colonies is killed, the other will go into a frenzied state, much like the berserk state of a Jiralhanae, or the suicidal charge of an Unggoy. If left alone for a long period of time, however, they will adopt a "split personality" of shooting followed by melee attacks. During the Battle of Onyx, some Hunters apparently had command of lower-ranking Sangheili, signifying they may have a higher military rank in the Covenant military than previously indicated. Description Hunters take a hulking bipedal form in the Covenant military.Bestiarum In this form, they are the strongest and most resilient species in the Covenant Halo 3 Game Guide, http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx, On Covenant character page.. These forms usually stand between twelve and thirteen feet tall (they are shown to come in sizes much larger, like the three Hunters in The Halo Legends short "The Duel, where they are bigger than a Wraith), but when in their combat state they crouch into between eight to eight-and-one-half feet, protecting their visible, unarmored stomach and neck. Their armor has a blue luster that makes the orange-red skin of the Lekgolo worms inside very noticeable, but the colony itself is hard to spot. They always fight in pairs due to the fact that when the colony gets too big, it splits into another Hunter form, creating an enormous bond between the two bond brothers. Their political motivation, according to the Bestiarum, is completely unknown. Hunters fight using assault cannons integrated directly into their armor, and they carry an enormous, and nearly impervious metal shield made of an unknown alloy derived from the same material that forms Covenant warship hulls. This shield protects them from almost every form of plasma-based or ballistic weaponry available to Covenant and human infantry alike, and is a powerful melee tool capable of crushing anything in its path and allowing the Mgalekgolo to sweep away most enemies in close combat. The Hunter can also gain a surprising burst of speed when it moves in for a melee kill. The assault cannon the Hunter wields operates in two modes; one firing a single explosive capsule of incendiary fluid''Halo: Combat Evolved, the other spraying the fluid out like a beam.Halo 2'Halo 3'' The beam is more devastating than the single explosive shot, because this attack lasts longer and so wide spread damage can be done to more than just one enemy, or a single enemy can be badly injured or even killed. Hunters cannot drive any known vehicles except Scarabs, in which a colony is infused into the circuitry of the vehicle. Communication Little is known about the Hunters' language. The known names of some Hunters seem to imply that they use very simply vowels, and few consonants -- not nearly as many as are contained in the English alphabet. It is known that Hunters do not use vocal chords to speak; instead, they seem to vibrate the Lekgolo in their bodies to produce sound. Their quiet nature amongst other races of the Covenent results either from difficulty speaking with other Covenant races or difficulty tolerating other Covenant races. Hunters' speech can be heard in all of the Halo games, and has changed very little during the course of the series. Hunters tend to make very deep, low rumbling noises when detecting enemies or when wounded. When dying, they seem to emit a low-pitched scream. They also seem to chuckle after a kill. Aside from that, Hunters barely talk. They are, however, capable of mimicking the language of other species via subsonic vibrations, forming words and sentences that are "felt" rather than "heard".Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 191[[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Halo 3: ODST Field Guide] Culture Mgalekgolo almost never associate or even communicate with the other races in the Covenant Empire. Sangheili are the sole exception; Hunters appreciate and acknowledge the Elites' warrior thoughts and adeptness in combat. To the other races of the Covenant, however, the Hunters are dismissive, scornful, and arrogant, and they are utterly contemptuous of their foes. Hunters have no qualms about committing friendly fire against the "lesser" races, like Unggoy and Kig-yar; during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, a Hunter was seen running over and killing a Jackal. In Halo 3: ODST, Hunters will attack foes regardless of any allies that happen to be in their line of fire, as demonstrated in the game's final Campaign mission. Many members of the Covenant are mystified and confused by the Mgalekgolo; the Hunters' way of life is almost as alien to the Covenant as that of the Flood. A Sangheili Fleet Master once noted that Hunters were known to tear opponents apart with their "bare hands" whilst in a blood frenzy, and then suddenly pause to recite war poetry.Ghosts of Onyx It has also been said that Hunters meditate in their spare time, or before battle. During the Covenant Civil War, most Hunter pairs sided with the Sangheili and the Covenant Separatists, though others remained with the Prophet of Truth and the Covenant Loyalists. There is no known reason for the split in loyalty. It is likely that the Separatist Hunters split from the Covenant due to their respect for the Elites. It is likely that the Loyalist Hunters remained in the Covenant out of fear for their homeworld; the Hunters were integrated into the Covenant during the Taming of the Mgalekgolo, when the Covenant threatened to glass their homeworld. Interestingly, no Hunters are ever seen supporting the Master Chief during the events of Halo 3. This could be because he is human, because they hate him, or because all of the Separatist Hunters died in battle before the events of the game. It is also possible that in the making of Halo 3, Bungie did not want to confuse players by having them with both the Separatists and the Loyalists, so they were only shown as Loyalists. Naming Hunters have three names: a personal name, a bond name, and a line name. The personal name is given at their "birth". The line name represents the genetic heritage, being the name of the most successful Mgalekgolo of his ancestors. If one reaches a certain level of status, his offspring will have his personal name as their line name. The bond name, or their middle name, is taken between bonded pairs, colonies that must split into two due to excessive size. Examples of some Hunter names include Igido Nosa Hurru and Ogada Nosa Fasu. From the few Hunter names that have appeared in the novels, it seems that the given name has three syllables, but the bond name and line name only have two syllables. This may be another 7 reference, as 3 + 2 + 2 = 7. However, it is not known why the line name is not three syllables, considering that the ancestor in question's given name would be three syllables. It is most likely not always three syllables or the name is edited (a syllable is possibly taken away) before the offspring is given the line name. Anatomy and Physiology worms inside a Scarab shell.]] Hunters are not a single organism, but rather are composed of multiple small, orange, eel-like beings called Lekgolo, that form a single collective consciousness and act as one, a single "hive-mind", similar to the structure of operation in the flood. In other words they are a communal organism working together to perform specific tasks. Mgalekgolo are capable of manifesting in several different iterations according to what goal they are striving to achieve and the amount of Lekgolo worms that are present. The Hunter is the most common form seen in combat during the Human-Covenant War, but is actually one of the more rare forms in the Lekgolo society. This Mgalekgolo is employed by the Covenant as heavy infantry. Their society is predominated by this combination of being able to create exponentially more intelligent creatures, and the actual "Hunter" organism is one of the rarer and smaller forms to be found, used primarily in interaction with the Covenant hierarchy. The almost indestructible armor that covers them serves the purpose of protecting the Lekgolo colony, although it doesn't cover their back very well. fighting in a building on the Halo 3 level, "The Covenant".]] Because of their make-up of several hundred "eels" instead of being a single large organism, the Lekgolo are one of the only species in the Covenant that cannot be assimilated by the Flood, as their unique physiology does not allow the organism to access a central nervous system or control them to any capacity. As such, there has never been a Hunter Combat Form, though the flesh of the Lekgolo can most likely be used by the Flood simply for its biomass. The collection of eels that make up a Hunter's body are unintelligent at the most basic level, but can form complex thoughts and emerge as a conscious individual when they combine into larger masses that communicate through chemical and electrical means. The neural net that Hunters develop enables them to be incredibly strong and very sensitive to all things within a 1,000 foot line pointing out from non-combat form, and a half sphere that extends 500 feet in combat form . This could explain why Hunters sometimes can locate the Master Chief even when they cannot see him, or when they are facing the opposite direction. This also explains why Hunters can think and work as an effective combat unit without even using verbal communication. Hunters generally growl during battle but will sometimes talk and make remarks like the other Covenant species. Instead of using vocal chords, like other Covenant species, they vibrate their bodies to make a low rumble that is described as "more felt than heard" to produce speech.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 190-191 It is theorized that Hunters reproduce asexually similar to earthworms; however there is no way to be certain. If true, calling Hunter pairs "mates" would only make sense in term for the pairing of two, not actually mating. Religion All that can be said for certain about Mgalekgolo religious beliefs is that they vary. While the Lekgolo joined the Covenant for its access to space trade routes and starships, rather than any real dedication to the Great Journey, at least some hold a concept of an "afterlife".''Bestiarum'Halo: The Flood'' Other Lekgolo meditate in their spare time, or recite war poetry before or after battle, showing a more refined nature than would be believed of the hulking, savage warriors.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx The fact that some allied themselves with the Sangheili during the Great Schism, while others remained with the Covenant Loyalists, is further evidence that individual beliefs play a major part in Mgalekgolo religion.Halo 3 Anything further than this is speculation, Lekgolo culture is extremely reclusive, and even their fellow Covenant know little about them other than that they continue to follow their own cultural traditions, rather than the homogenized religion of the wider Covenant.The Covenant Primer: Best of The Bestiary Ranking System Unlike other Covenant forces, Hunters seem to possess no visible rank. They are deployed as support troops rather than as baseline soldiers, which may therefore indicate that a rank is unnecessary as they are used as equipment rather than soldiers. They seem to be of a low rank, but only take commands from Prophets or Elites. However, they can be deployed independently of other Covenant troops, which may indicate that a level of independence and responsibility may be granted, thus meaning that they may have a high enough rank to be trusted by themselves. In Halo: Fall of Reach, Mgalekgolo are seen guarding the crystal in Cote d'Azur, which is retrieved by Blue Team. As they are guarding such a highly valued target, they may be of a higher rank than other Hunter pairs. Also they killed a Jackal by stepping on it, which may show that they are higher in rank than the Jackals. .]] In ''Halo 3: ODST, a new type of Hunter appears. Known as SpecOps Hunters, these wear golden armor and are armed with mortar-firing Assault Cannons, similar to the model featured in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is believed that they are more experienced in combat than the normal blue-armored Hunters. Hunters wearing red armor are seen guarding the Forerunner Dreadnought in High Charity, read simply as sentries for the Prophet's new bearing celebration. Combat Halo: Combat Evolved A Hunter's armor is extremely resilient, is resistant to most small arms fire, and significantly reduces the damage they take from enemy projectiles (on Normal difficulty, a Hunter can still be killed with a few dozen pistol or plasma shots to the armor). However, in later games the armor is completely immune to small arms fire, and projectiles simply bounce off it harmlessly. However, they have an exploitable weak spot (in which it will take a single pistol shot to kill them), the exposed orange flesh located in their midsections and necks. While they keep the exposed areas on the fronts of their bodies well-covered with their shields, rarely giving the player an opening unless the Hunter tries to melee them, the creature's backs have a large exposed area that is extremely vulnerable. If a rocket is fired at them, it does not matter where you are aiming, it will always kill with one shot (unless you are in Legendary and sometimes Heroic mode, in which case it may take two rockets). Another tactic available is to shoot the green sections of their Assault Cannon (only successful with the pistol). In addition, while not on alert to an enemy's presence they assume a stance where their neck and midsection is especially vulnerable. While firearms are incapable of penetrating a Hunter's armor, it cannot stand up to heavy weapons such as rockets and artillery. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Hunters were difficult to defeat; their A.I. was quick and decisive, their shots and melees fast and elegant, and they could move fast enough to run down a back-pedaling SPARTAN, but their melee could be dodged with proper skill. A tactic against Hunters that might be better when you're only fighting a single one is when you get very close to the Hunter to make it charge you. If you have an M6D, it is very useful whereas the sniper rifle or anything else might be less effective. Certainly not the rocket launcher for the range. So, when it charges you and lifts up its shield to melee you, then it can shoot in the exposed orange region of its stomach. Interestingly in Halo PC, if you don't move from your position while a Hunter is firing at you, it is very unlikely that it will hit you with its Assault Cannon. Other weapons, especially the shotgun and sniper rifle for very short and very long distances respectively, were equally deadly. The rocket launcher was always effective, but never particularly necessary. Grenades were only moderately effective, as the Hunter could withstand a half-dozen grenade blasts. Plasma weapons, with the exception of the plasma rifle on lower difficulties, were often ineffective, as was the needler. The MA5B Assault Rifle takes too long to make a kill so other weapons were far more useful. On Legendary, some players regarded Hunters as one of the most challenging enemies in the game (killing them is a difficulty, even when armed with the most appropriate of weapons). Inexperienced or careless players can fall victim to the Hunters' attacks, which, while easy to anticipate, are rather quick and powerful. A unique way to kill a Hunter, (which does not work in Halo 2) is to melee it over and over again and can be done to the front of the Hunter. But it is highly recommended to hit from behind, as it is easier for them to attack what's in front of them. Another way to kill a hunter is to jump on the hunter while he is doing a melee, and shoot the hunter's vulnerable back with a pistol, which would badly damage, if not kill, the hunter. However, often the range you jump would be so far that accurately shooting at the hunter is difficult. about to exploit the Hunter's main weak spot: their unprotected backs in Halo: CE.]] Hunters are, like all other enemies in Halo: Combat Evolved, extremely vulnerable to vehicle collisions. A Warthog can kill a Hunter instantly with even the slightest nudge or tap. This was due to the physics engine of the game, which could not determine the difference between a fast moving and a slow moving vehicle; hence all vehicle contact with an enemy on foot resulted in instant death. A Hunter could attempt a large leap away from the vehicle, however, which can sometimes result in the Hunter getting away temporarily. However, a Hunter's assault cannon shot can flip a warthog easily. Lining up Hunters so that they shoot themselves is dangerous, difficult, and is not advised because in Halo: Combat Evolved they don't do any damage to each other. Halo 2 '' level, "The Great Journey".]] The Hunters underwent a number of changes for Halo 2. For example, they will react more aggressively to the loss of their bond brother. They appear in fewer numbers, and they are for the most part easier and less dangerous than in Halo: CE. They are also invulnerable to melee attacks, whereas in Halo: Combat Evolved, melees would actually cause damage to the hunter. .]] The most notable change is their new weapon: although similar to the old Fuel Rod Gun-like Assault Cannon, the new assault cannon fires a continuous beam of green incendiary gel rather than an arcing projectile. The weapon cannot fire as often, and it has a much lower velocity, making it easy to avoid. In addition, the Hunters are over 20% largerThe Art of Halo, Creating a Virtual World and 10% slower, making it much easier to target. Their increased strengths go towards your advantage when playing as the Arbiter; the Hunters are then powerful and durable allies. They have gained a new move, too: the ability to attack an enemy behind them. This effectively makes the old strategy of "dodge-and-fire" less effective. Finally, the Hunters have much more health. Most small arms do rather moderate damage against them, in contrast to the M6D's ability to kill them in a single shot. For example, on Normal difficulty, it takes 11 shots from the M6C Magnum Sidearm, 6 full bursts from the battle rifle, or 10 shots from the Covenant carbine to kill a Hunter. On Heroic and lower difficulties, sniper weapons will kill a Hunter in a single shot, as do machine gun turrets and plasma cannons. However, on Legendary, not a single weapon can kill them in one hit. A SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle or beam rifle will take two shots to kill a Hunter on Legendary. Often, the most effective weapon against them is the one that does the most damage: the rocket launcher is greatly effective, and so is the fuel rod cannon. While these weapons take two and three shots respectively to kill a Hunter on Legendary, they can damage one regardless of where it hits it. If lacking a sniper rifle and a heavy weapon, simply switch to the Covenant carbine or the battle rifle (BR's slightly stronger). To put one down, aim for the exposed flesh to and empty your rounds. It should take around a magazine (maybe a magazine and a half on Legendary) to kill one. ''Note: that in large areas without cover, you may invariably lose. Do not use the energy sword, as it is worse than useless (it brings you to close quarters with the Hunter, where it can easily beat you down). Grenades still do little damage against Hunters and it will usually take a large amount of them to take one down. However, grenades, hand held or fired from the Brute Shot, will disorient a Hunter, giving the player an opportunity to shoot at its exposed flesh. Perhaps the most effective method to defeat a Hunter would be to stick a Plasma Grenade to it and shoot it in its exposed back with a beam rifle or sniper rifle, as a plasma grenade in this fashion will make the Hunter do a 180 degree turn or freeze on the spot. Another interesting change from ''Halo: CE'' is that plasma grenades now stick to the Hunters' shields, whereas in Halo: CE they simply bounced off if not stuck elsewhere. Plasma grenades can also be used to kill a Hunter by sticking it in the back or stomach, which due to the arc of the throw, is not very difficult. This also gives the player time to shoot them with another weapon. If an enemy gets too close, the Hunter will attempt a clumsy but dangerous melee attack with its shield, severely injuring if not killing the enemy. Once its partner is killed, the Hunter becomes much more aggressive and will chase the player, attempting to avenge its partner's death by only melee attacks. When battling the UNSC Marines, one Hunter will engage the Marines in close combat, whilst the other will hang back and support with the Assault Cannon. If one of the Hunters dies, the other will occasionally leap forward and attempt to smash an enemy with its shield. If this attack connects, the foe on the receiving end of the blow will invariably die. Generally, Hunters have a harder time taking down marines than they had in Halo: CE, but that is because the health of marines has been increased drasticly, they almost have 175% more health in normal difficulty. During the last level of Halo 2, many players are relieved to find out that 2 pairs of Hunters are with them. Due to their amazing strength and size, it is logical to hide behind them and activate your camouflage to escape from being harmed (for beginners). However, on Legendary, some players go first, and take out as many Brutes as possible, so they won't have to deal with them later. Halo 3 .]] The Hunters in Halo 3 are even more advanced then their Halo 2 counterparts. They are even larger and much stronger, but appear less bulky. The most notable feature of Hunters in Halo 3 is that they work, react, and function very much as a pair. Their computer AI for the game allows the Hunters to seem very closely bonded to the other, finally creating the "bond brother" idea. In the game, they also do some things simultaneously, such as strike at an enemy behind together, which further displays their connections to each other. This "bond" is most noticeable in Halo 3, but somewhat appears less in the previous two games as well. Flexible armor plating covers their previously vulnerable “stomach” areas. All melee attacks are faster and much deadlier, and these Hunters now anticipate enemies behind it and can attack them. But their armor is more interactive, so if back plating is removed, there will be a bigger target to shoot at. When the spikes fall off, small stubs of Lekgolo are left where the spike used to be. Hunters are also able to be killed by melee attacks again, as in Halo: CE. However it seems that Hunters are more vulnerable to melee attacks in Halo 3. If a grenade is thrown at a Hunter, it can strafe-jump away from the explosion. However, their spikes and back armor now falls off in pieces as the Hunter accumulates damage, and their Assault Cannons do slightly less damage, while it appears that grenades and explosives seem to do more damage compared to the other two games and can kill instantly if stuck on the back or neck on Heroic or a lower difficulty. Gravity Hammers can also do a great deal of damage if hit in the exposed part of their back. Meleeing them with a Brute Shot in the back usually blows off its covering armor plating, but hitting the unprotected part instantly kills it, and strangely sends the Hunter flying 30 feet in the air. This may be a glitch or just something Bungie mistakenly left in Halo 3 after development, this can be done with other species too. The most effective weapons against them are support weapons and explosives. It is also possible to kill a Hunter in one ram with a Ghost, Wraith, and Chopper when using the turbo boost. The most effective weapons against Hunters are the Spartan Laser and Plasma Cannon, the Plasma Cannon works much like the Plasma Rifle did in Halo: Combat Evolved, killing them very quickly, as does its human counterpart the Machine Gun Turret. And like most things in Halo 3 the Spartan Laser kills in one shot. The Missile Pod and Rocket Launcher, both explosive weapons, can tear apart Hunters. As can dual plasma rifles if you hit them in their unprotected backs. If a Hunter is unaware of the player or his allies, it will usually stand still. This the perfect chance for the player to use a powerful scoped weapon such as the Sniper Rifle or a "messy" weapon with slow projectiles and arc effects such as the Fuel Rod Gun, or a Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade. If the player is in front of or on the side of the Hunter, he can use the scoped weapon on its neck, which is slightly weaker than its back, and weaken it with 1-2 shots, and then finish it off with his grenades. If he is on its rear, the best choice would be the "messy" weapon. He should shoot 2 shots (without waiting for the first to reach its target, he should fire the second) to ensure an easy kill. Of course, if he has the Rocket Launcher or the Spartan Laser with him, he should face the Hunter and destroy it with one shot. One way to get to a Hunters back is to have one teammate shoot the hunter in the front, (wasting ammo so use a plasma pistol, or a SMG) while the other player sneaks around the back and sticks it. If you do not have these, it is best to sit back and use the Battle Rifle or Covenant Carbine to the vulnerable areas. Only 8 hunters appear appeared in the Halo 3 campaign, meaning that most have sided with the Covenant Separatists. Halo 3: ODST Like in Halo 3, Hunters travel in pairs, but there is the odd moment when you will find a lone Hunter. This is possible in Campaign and Firefight. A pack of Hunters may consist of two regular Hunters, one blue Hunter and one gold Hunter, or two gold Hunters. Other than the color, the only difference between the blue and gold variants is the weapon they carry. Gold Hunters carry an assault cannon similar in function to the cannon used by the Hunter in Halo: CE, but with rounds identical to fuel rod rounds in Halo 3 This means that the round will travel quickly, and with little arc, except for the gold coloration this cannon looks no different from the usual Halo 3 assault cannon. As in Halo 3, Hunters are most susceptible to attacks from behind, where powerful weapons such as the machinegun turret or rocket launcher will do incredible damage. Close quarters combat is now extremely dangerous because you run more slowly and can not jump as high while playing as an ODST. Sometimes, it is possible to put the Hunter into a chain of continuous melee attacks, regardless of how far away you are from it, and the trick is to get close enough to it to make it melee, then, back off and shoot its exposed area continuously, and it in turn will continuously melee. Be cautious when attempting this method, because if the Hunter lands a melee, it will do severe damage. Combating gold Hunters is more risky at long range, because their fuel rod projectiles travel faster, can be fired quite quickly in succession, and carry massive splash damage. This makes them more formidable against vehicles. It is recommended that the player weaves in such a way that the Hunter will constantly have to adjust its aim. Fighting both a blue and gold variant at the same time is also tricky, because you have two different types of attacks to dodge. In firefight, teamwork is essential in taking down the Hunter, the ideal position being one person in front of the hunter, getting its attention, while another person positions himself behind it, with a clear shot at the exposed spots. Another good strategy when facing two Hunters, is to have one stand in front of the other. When the Hunter in the rear fires, he will injure the Hunter in front of him. Another less well known tactic involves forcing the Hunter to jump off of the map. This can be done if you lead a hunter to an area with a bottomless pit (this only works on the maps Windward, Chasm Ten, and Alpha Site) and throw a grenade at their feet. With tough luck on, the Hunter will attempt to dodge the grenade and jump off of the floor and into the pit, killing itself. Grenade placement must be very precise, and in an area where the hunter will jump off of the map (to the side of the hunter if the hunter is right beside the pit). It is always good to preserve Fuel Rod and Rocket Launcher ammunition in anticipation of Hunters. They will usually appear at least once during a set. These weapons are the most effective at Hunter killing, and it is possible to kill a Hunter in less than five seconds if well equipped. Before the mythic and tilt skulls are activated it is a good idea to use sticky grenades, unlike Halo 3 firebombs have almost no effect. Halo Wars Hunters always appear in pairs and occupy a strong anti-vehicle rolehttp://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/Hall.aspx#Hunter. Armed with a Fuel Rod Gun, they can deliver heavy damage to UNSC ground vehicles. When one Hunter falls, it becomes much easier to kill the remaining onehttp://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=1&cId=3172311&p=. As aforementioned, they are mainly anti-vehicle: they'll get rid of Warthogs, Cobras, Wolverines, Gremlins and early Scorpion versions pretty fast. However they're ineffective against infantry, and useless against aircraft. Can be trained inside the Hall and have several upgrades: *'Bonded Shield'- Adds the iconic hunter shield which deflects projectiles. *'Spirit Bond'- Increases damage output while both hunters in bonded pair are alive. *'Assault Beam'- Mortar-like Fuel rod Cannon upgrades to Beam version for sustained, yet heavy amount of damage. Resource: 250 Minimum Tech Level: 1 Population Count: 2 Trivia *When caught in a non-fatal explosion, a Hunter will often leap into the air and perform a ridiculous-looking "crouch-jump". .]] *This "crouch-jump" has been known to launch a Hunter far into the air, often allowing it to land on higher ground. This is confirmed in the mission "The Storm" as you can lure a Hunter out into the open and actually "grenade-jump" it up onto the fuel tanks farther back. *Hunters are responsible for security aboard a Covenant warship. One of their duties is to protect the vessel's Ship Master. Upon failing that, they are to exact revenge on his assassin.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 190 *In Halo: The Flood, it mentions that Hunters have skin and a jutting spine. This is incorrect, as they were revealed to be a compound of small worm-like creatures. However, this does not preclude the possibility that the worms may form a skin-like membrane on the outside of their colony for protection against more casual damage, and in Halo 3 a metal column can be seen after the back armor plating has been detached, perhaps forming an artificial "spine" for vertical support. *At first, Hunters were meant to comprise the whole of Heretic forces on the Gas Mine."Essentials - Disk Three" *In a Bungie Weekly Update, Frank O'Connor said: "Hunter society is complex and we have seen but the tiniest fraction of it. There are some fundamental facts about Hunter biology that mean the combat type is just the tip of the iceberg."http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?story=updatefeb03 This means, or at least implies, that there are other kinds of Hunters that simply have yet to be seen. For example, Scarabs are powered by these worms. *Spartan William-043 killed a Hunter by ripping out some of the Lekgolo worms in its body, hinting that a Hunter can be killed if too many of its worms are displaced. *The Hunter resembles the enemy of the same name from Bungie's older series, Marathon, except that Marathon's Hunter has a shoulder-mounted weapon, rather than an arm-mounted weapon. *Hunters can be killed by beserking Brutes, as noticed in the Halo 2 levels Gravemind and The Great Journey (Level). The Covenant Separatist Hunters would try to melee the Loyalist Brutes away, but the Brutes, having a faster melee attack, would continuously melee the Hunters, eventually killing them. *Hunters in Halo: Combat Evolved are not harmed by Fuel Rod Guns. This may be because you are not supposed to have Fuel Rod Guns in Campaign, or it may be a precaution meant to prevent Hunters from injuring each other when fighting in pairs. In Halo 3, however, it is possible to get one Hunter to accidentally kill its mate for a no-shot kill. *Hunters in Halo: Combat Evolved have ranks in the actor variant tags. One variant is called 'Hunter' and another called 'Hunter major'. In Halo 2, there is no ranking system for Hunters. *Like most other races of the Covenant, Hunters' blood differs from that of humans. Mgalekgolo blood is bright, fluorescent orange and appears to have a very thick, slimy texture. It has also been noted that their blood smells strongly of burnt plastic, hinting that the make-up of their bodily fluids is drastically different from that of a human. *In Halo: First Strike, it was stated that the spikes on the Hunter's back are sensory nodes. Halo: First Strike, page 110 *The spikes on Hunters' backs pointed upward in Halo: Combat Evolved; in Halo 2 and Halo 3, they jutted out almost horizontally. *A pair of Hunters are in charge of the security of the Oracle on High Charity, as read in Contact Harvest. *In Halo: The Flood, the spikes on Hunters' backs were said to be as sharp as razors. *Hunters are easiest to take down in Halo: Combat Evolved, with one shot of the M6D to the unprotected orange stomach of the creature resulting in its death due to any shot to the exposed flesh counting as a headshot. *In The Duel hunters are shown to be much larger than their game counterparts, as they are shown larger than Wraiths. Gallery Image:1210404018 2170450642 7d47a8bc44.jpg Image:1210403895 Hunter.jpg Image:1218481371 Hunter3.jpg Image:200px-Huntercrouched.jpg Image:HLHunters.png|The Hunters as they appear in the Halo Legends episode, The Duel. Related Pages *Taming of the Hunters *Assault Cannon *Scarab *Lekgolo Sources Category:Living Organisms Category:The Covenant